A gangway of the afore-mentioned type between articulately joined vehicles, e.g. articulated busses or rail vehicles such as e.g. tramways, is well known from the prior art. Such a gangway customarily comprises a bellows that features a so-called gangway system, for example a bridge or a platform extending between the two vehicles, which it envelops in the manner of a tunnel. Such a bellows can be designed as a folded bellows or corrugated bellows. In both cases, discrete strips of a reinforcement coated with an elastomer are clamped by tunnel-shaped, circumferential, cross-sectionally U-shaped bellows frames for forming the folds or corrugations of folding or corrugated bellows.
However, folding bellows, in particular, can have a great or a smaller fold height. This means that there are, more specifically, folding bellows, which, while having a reduced number of folds, have folds characterized by a great fold depth in order to achieve a great expansion width. Now, it has been observed that in the mounted state of such bellows with a great fold depth, the bellows frames of the individual folds do not run substantially at the same distance from one another, but rather that the bellows frames are spaced at significantly varying distances in the roof area. As a result, such bellows are subject to increased wear, more specifically in the area of their corners, due to friction between the folds.
The same applies to so-called corrugated bellows, albeit to a lesser extent.